


One small Hiccup

by Barefootandbookish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe decker - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, One Shot, mazikeen and chloe, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barefootandbookish/pseuds/Barefootandbookish
Summary: Chloe gets hiccups on the job, and Maze finds a way to deal with them.





	One small Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the most ridiculously silly thing ever. But it was fun. And got me out of writers block. Enjoy!

The three of them sat, backs against the cool metal of the abandoned car that doubled as their shield.

It was all Chloe’s fault of course. At least that’s what Maze kept saying, but she didn’t see how that made any sense. Lucifer was not her responsibility; she couldn’t control his idiotic behavior. It was not her fault he tried to face a drug lord on his own.

And now this was how she’d die, stuck in an alley between the devil and his demon bartender. Had there not been the risk of a drug lord’s lacky blowing her head off at any moment she may have laughed.

The footsteps came closer, and Chloe threw her arm out in front of Maze, keeping her glued to the ground. Sure, Maze was tough, but these guys were monsters, and even Maze couldn’t be a sure win against an army of machine guns.

Little did Chloe know she would regret stopping her in the morning.

The footsteps rounded the corner, still close but slowly putting distance between them and the odd threesome.

And then the worst possible thing that could happen, happened.

A small, betraying hiccup escaped Chloe’s lips. Her eyes went wide, she looked between Maze and Lucifer, each giving her a look that was literally from hell.

Chloe swallowed hard, trying to keep her stupid body from betraying their hiding spot. The footsteps were almost gone, if she could just stay quite she might just get out of this alive.

 _Hiccup_. Chloe bit down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood, but she didn’t care. _Shut up, shut up, shut up._ She willed her body to stop, but it wasn’t enough. _Hiccup._  

In a single move, Maze had shifted in front of Chloe, her hand coming down hard over Chloe’s mouth.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Lucifer whispered, his eyes full of murder and directed at Maze.

His hand shot out between them, almost knocking Chloe straight in the jaw.

“Don’t stop me or you’re next.” Maze replied.

A soft darkness flooded her vision.  Chloe reached out, gripping onto the arm of Lucifer’s suit. She found his face, his eyes were angry but apologetic.

Then the world went black.

 

* * *

 

The sun danced through the crack in the curtains and drenched Chloe in golden light.  Her eyes flew open, and her hands flew to her neck. Why couldn’t she breath? What was happening?

“Detective!” The voice was familiar, it dripped with an unplaceable accent that felt so comfortable, but in the fog of her wake she couldn’t name the owner. The only thing she could be sure of was that it belonged to a man.

The man cradled her, wrapping arms around her body and forcing her hands down to her side. She bit down on the arm, couldn’t he see she couldn’t breathe?

“Who are you and what are you doing to me?” She yelled.

The man released her and she shrunk into a ball in the middle of the large bed she was confined to. She took inventory of her surroundings. She was surrounded by thick blankets and pillows soft enough that they may have been made of feathers plucked straight from an angel’s wings.

In a flash she started to throw the bedding across the room, looking for something-anything, that could be used as a weapon.

“Chloe, please calm down. It’s me, Lucifer.”

Chloe’s eyes slowly rose to meet the man beside her. She stared hard at him, waiting for him to shift into one of the many men who’d love to get their hands on her for what she’d done to them.  But he wasn’t lying. He didn’t change.

Her breathing slowed, and her hands stopped shaking.

She reached out for him, her body collapsing against his. She wanted to stay like that forever, her face buried into his shoulder and his hands gripped around her shoulders, but bits and pieces of the night before began to surface in her mind.  

The drug lord, the guns, footsteps, Lucifer’s red eyes staring at her, no through her, and then everything else was blank.  

She pulled away from him, smashing her fists into his chest over and over.

“What the fuck did you do to me?” she yelled.

“You had the hiccups...”

“The hiccups?” Chloe interrupted. “Don’t tell me you forced me to pass out because I had the hiccups…”

 “Would you two stop being so damned dramatic?” This time it was Maze speaking, Chloe searched the room and found her near the door. “I did what I had to do to keep your ass alive.”

“Maze.” Lucifer warned.

Maze held up the dark knife she held in her hand cutting him off, “Do not Maze me.” She pointed the knife in Lucifer’s direction. “I did what needed to be done, because you were too afraid to do it yourself.”  Without waiting for a response she walked out of the room, slamming the heavy door behind her with a thud.

The sound sent shock waves through Chloe’s head. She pinched her temples with her fingers.

“Don’t worry the pain will go away soon.” Lucifer reached out and laid his hand on her leg.

Chloe recoiled, drawing her body farther from the edge of the bed. “She’s right you know. You would have done the same thing had it been anyone else.”

“She’s wrong. And I wouldn’t have. Had it been anyone else I would have killed them.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Was there really no other way? I told you I panic when I’m put under.”

“What was I supposed to do detective?” he scoffed, “If I hadn’t of let her you would have given away our position. And I’d assume that small minded men with very big guns would be a little more panic inducing than a little nap.” He tilted his head, that stupid grin of his fully on display, “Feel free to correct me if I’m wrong.” 

Chloe pouted.  “That still doesn’t give you the right to knock me out!”

“It wasn’t me! It was Maze!”

“Plus, I let you use my very best sheets and I even had breakfast made for you.” He pointed to a tray full of food she hadn’t noticed before, “Honestly, where are your manners, Detective?”

Chloe’s shoulders fell in defeat. As stupid as the whole situation was, she couldn’t blame him for what Maze did.  “I guess breakfast in bed with you is slightly less awful than dying. But only slightly.”

“You’re welcome.”

“If you ever let her do that again, I swear Lucifer I’ll…”

Lucifer interrupted her, a wicked grin made just for her across his face, “I’d think twice before finishing that sentence, detective. Haven’t you learned by now I’d love nothing more than you punishing me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
